Fukumura Mizuki
|image = |caption = Fukumura Mizuki promoting "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 165 cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2008-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = January 2, 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 9th Generation |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 2008 |generation1 = 4th Generation |graduate1 = January 2, 2011 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Stelladrop |blog = |sig = Fukumuramizukiautograph65432.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Fukumura's Autograph }} Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and current leader of Morning Musume. Prior to joining Morning Musume, she was a fourth generation member of Hello Pro Egg. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Fukumura Mizuki was born on October 30, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. 2006 Fukumura participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006,″ and came in second place.Chao Magazine. 11/2006 Issue. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello Pro Egg."インタビュー「譜久村　聖」". DeView by Oricon. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert, alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as "Amulet Heart." Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago." in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 Fukumura participated as a background dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara..."."真野恵里菜 「春の嵐」(MV)". YouTube. 2010."真野恵里菜 「お願いだから・・・」(MV)". YouTube. 2010. Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. Late in the year, Fukumura auditioned at the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. For the second round, she performed "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou. She was then told by Tsunku that she failed the third round."モーニング娘。9期メンバー密着ドキュメント". Bijo Gaku Vol. 13. UP-FRONT WORKS. 23:00~23:07 2011 On January 2, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-02. Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition.Fukumura Mizuki. "譜久村聖に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-07. When he called Fukumura's name, she began to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. She also made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the same concert. On January 7, Fukumura completed her Hello Pro Egg training. In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~,", was announced. It was released on May 17th. In April, Fukumura made her single debut in Morning Musume with the release of "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~, along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6th through June 12th. On May 13, an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was announced. Fukumura participated in the event on June 15th, June 18th, and June 20th at Yokohama Blitz. Fukumura was declared the winner of the Mosuma Fanclub Event. In July, it was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the 9th and 10th generation. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members started to blog. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo-Hello photobook. In October and November, Fukumura attended the worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France, and Korea with four other members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On December 27, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello Digital Photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Michishige Sayumi. 2013 On January 22, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello photobook became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. On March 27, it was revealed that Fukumura would be releasing her first solo DVD (excluding her e-Hello! DVD) and her first solo photobook. The photobook, titled MIZUKI, was released on May 15, while the DVD, titled MIZUKI in Guam, was released on May 22. In May, Fukumura performed in the stage play, Gogakuyu, along with fellow Morning Musume members Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka. On May 21, Tanaka Reina appointed Fukumura and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume."モーニング娘。田中れいな、「おつかれいな!」と笑顔でグループ卒業" (in Japanese). My Navi News. 2013-05-22. Fukumura was the guest on Idol Hour Hello! Project on Enjoy Network Japan for the first two weeks of August."Fukumura Mizuki – Idol Hour Hello! Project." Hello! News Service. 2013-08-03. On October 30, Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka had a joint 2013 birthday event. The special event was called Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013, the event featured one performance in Tokyo. 2014 On January 7, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan, she was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on March 20 with Young Gangan's vol. 7 issue. On March 1, the official Morning Musume twitter account tweeted that she would be absent from upcoming events due to influenza. On March 27, Fukumura's second solo DVD, Pancake, was announced through online store websites. It was set to be released on June 11. On April 18, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan (vol. 09), she was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on May 16 with Young Gangan's vol. 11 issue. On April 22, it was revealed that her solo DVD, Pancake, had been postponed. It was now set to be released on August 6. On May 15, her second solo photobook, Utakata, was announced. It was released on June 25. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured one performance in Tokyo at Yamano Hall. On November 23, Fukumura was appointed as the new leader of Morning Musume by Michishige Sayumi. It was publicly announced on November 26, 2014 during the fall tour finale. 2015 On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 19th birthday at a special two-day joint event with Kudo Haruka called Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~. At Fukumura's birthday event at Differ Ariake, she announced her third solo photobook, Kagayaki. It was released on December 5. 2016 On January 20, Fukumura will release her first solo image Blu-ray, Yuubae. Personal Life Family= Fukumura has 2 siblings: an older brother and a younger brother.Fukumura Mizuki. "家族に聞いてみた！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2012-11-28. Her family owns a pet dog named Kurara, a newt, a turtle, goldfishes and rice fishes."FIVE STARS 110825 高橋愛・譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Hatena Diary. 2011-08-30. For Kurara: Fukumura Mizuki. "クララ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-10-21. She also own a various pet crabs, including Kanira #18, Kanira #19 and Kanira '15, which she admitted buying them from stores meant for eating to keep as pets.For Kanira #18: Fukumura Mizuki. "18号☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-02-06. For Kanira #19: Fukumura Mizuki. "聖的大ニュース☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-10-01. For Kanira '15: Fukumura Mizuki. "夏だ!太陽だ!カニラだー!!☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-07-15. On October 25, 2013, Fukumura reported that her beloved grandfather passed away.Fukumura Mizuki. "じぃじ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013.10.25." |-|Education= When Fukumura auditioned for Morning Musume in January 2011, she was a second year middle school student. She began high school in April 2012 and graduated in March 2015.http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-12002438047.html |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Fukumura Mizuki has acquired: *'Ikuta Erina:' Fukumura met Ikuta Erina when she joined the 9th generation and became close friends since. *'Takeuchi Akari:' She also shares a close relationship with Takeuchi Akari from ANGERME. *'Mori Saki:' She is good friend with Up Up Girls member Mori Saki. *'Sato Ayano:' She is good friend with Up Up Girls member Sato Ayano. Other *'PonPon' (ぽんぽん): Her and Ikuta Erina's pairing name is "PonPon" "譜久村×生田" (in Japanese). Mseek Wiki. and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". Sayashi Riho calls the duo "Business PonPon" (ビジネスぽんぽん). *'HoneyPon' (ハニーぽん): She and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon". *'AyuMizuki' (あゆみずき): The pairing names for Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi are "AyuMizuki" , "DaiFuku", and FukuIshi (ふく石)."譜久村×石田" (in Japanese). Mseek Wiki. *'AyuMiZukki' (あゆみずっき): Fukumura, Suzuki Kanon and Ishida Ayumi's group name is called "AyuMiZukki". "あゆみずっきのコレクション生写真を引いてみた。" (in Japanese). UFACTORYchannel. YouTube. 2012-03-27. *'Odamura Mizura' (小田村みずら): Fukumura combined her and Oda Sakura's name to make "Odamura Mizura"."小田村みずらです☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-04-08. |-|Name Meaning= Fukumura's given name, "Mizuki", means holy (聖; mizuki). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Fukumura Mizuki: *'Fuku-chan' (ふくちゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Mizu☆Pon' (みず☆ポン): Second official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Fukuhime' (ふく姫): Nickname for Fukumura Mizuki, compounded of Fuku (Fukumura) and hime (Princess). *'Munurasan' (むぬらさん): Nickname for Fukumura Mizuki, used by Sato Masaki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん)Michishige Sayumi. "新生モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official GREE Blog. 2011-01-04., Fukuhime (ふく姫), Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン), Munurasan (むぬらさん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 165 cm (5'5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-03: Hello Pro Egg **2011-01-03: Full Member **2011-01-03: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-01-03: Full Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ノﾉ∮‘ _l‘） *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Deep Pink' (2011-Present)Takahashi Ai. "モーニング娘。の背中" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2011-04-25. *'Audition Song:' "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-2015) **Stelladrop (2014-) |-|Q&A= :See Also: Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Hobbies:' Drawing (oekaki), feeling satisfied by pushing the buttons on elevators and buses, games *'Special Skills:' Drawing manga, hula hoop, Taiko no Tatsujin (in the middle of intense training!) *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Sports:' Horizontal bar, basketball, curvy dance, jump rope *'Motto:' Hito wo shinjiru (人を信じる; Have faith in people) *'Things she won't lose:' Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes:' Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" *'Favorite Word:' Rainbow *'Favorite English Word: '"MIZUKINGDOM" *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Favorite Animals:' Dogs, Cats and Bears. *'Favorite Animes/Mangas:' Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Crayon Shin-Chan, Ao Haru Ride. *'Favorite male artist:' Hirai Ken (R&B singer). *'Lucky Day:' 23rd of each month *'Proud Of In Hometown:' Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Other Favorite Songs:' Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Nanja Korya?!, Kokuhaku *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Yajima Maimi Discography :See Also: List:Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.05.22 MIZUKI in Guam *2014.08.06 Pancake *2016.01.20 Yuubae Solo Fanclub DVDs * 2014.12.25 Morning Musume '14 ~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014~ Publications :See Also: List:Fukumura Mizuki Publications Featured In Photobooks #2013.05.15 MIZUKI #2014.06.25 Utakata (うたかた) #2015.12.05 Kagayaki (かがやき) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Akasaka Haru) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Heart) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Cleopatra) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) *2015 TRIANGLE Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) *2014 Michishige Sayumi - "Shabadaba Doo~" (シャバダバ ドゥ〜) (cameo) Rankings *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event."第11回ハロプロ楽曲大賞2012" (in Japanese). esrp.jp. *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most".Anikan Yanyan. 09/2013 Issue. *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most".Anikan Yanyan. 10/2013 Issue. *She was voted 9th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event."第12回ハロプロ楽曲大賞2013" (in Japanese). Trivia *She has loved Morning Musume since she was a 1 year old. * She'd like to go to batting cages with Takeuchi Akari. * She is left-handed. She is also the first left-handed Morning Musume member."クイズ 9期でPON!". Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.36. Mentioned by Takahashi Ai. * She is the youngest person to become leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. *If she could cast a spell, she would make Hollywood stars attend a Morning Musume concert. *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *She prefers to look as natural as possible. *She is good at drawing, doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *She wanted to audition for the 8th generation, but was too young. *Within the 9th generation, she says she gets along with Ikuta Erina the most and has stated that they often share hotel rooms on tours. *She considers Ishida Ayumi her rival, and has also said she wanted to be Ishida's boyfriend. *Outside of being an idol, she'd like to design costumes and be a hair stylist for concerts. *She sometimes goes to watch Hello Pro Kenshuusei lessons. *Her favorite Hello! Project costume is her Amulet Heart costume from Shugo Chara Egg!. *She took violin lessons when she was younger, and has said recently that she'd like to start lessons again, and someday have a performance with . *She has said that if she could be reborn, she'd like to be a human again and audition for Morning Musume's 96th generation. *When she's stressed, she likes to take baths. *She takes pictures of fans, and promises not to delete them. *It has been said by many fans that she gives firm handshakes, and her handshakes are known as the "Fukumura Lock." *She came up with "Mizukingdom" and "Mizuking." Her fans often identify themselves as members of the 'Mizukingdom,' or being on "Team Mizukingdom." *She wants to go to Easter Island someday and see Moai. *Fukumura goes to a park where crabs gather every year, so she took a small one home and named it "Kanira." *She has admitted on her blog to buying crabs from stores meant for eating to keep as pets. *Tsunku commented about her: "Silently supports Michishige Sayumi, it's noticeable. Also noticeable how she's working hard to improve. Her dancing and singing is improving gradually.Tsunki. "モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2014-08-28 *It is rumored that she comes from a very wealthy family. Sayashi commented that she agrees with these rumors, noting that Fukumura's grandfather bought a train car. *During the time of the 9th generations debut and when their member colors were not revealed, she wanted to have an orange image color. *She's the fifth tallest member of Morning Musume ever. See Also *Gallery:Fukumura Mizuki *List:Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In *List:Fukumura Mizuki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Fukumura Mizuki Publications Featured In *List:Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary titles Fukumura Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog (Tagged: Fukumura Mizuki) | Blog Translations es:Fukumura Mizukics:Fukumura Mizukifr:Fukumura Mizukiit:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1996 Births Category:October Births Category:Scorpio Category:Blood Type O Category:2008 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Libra Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Group Leaders Category:Current Leader Category:Morning Musume Leaders